Está en el aire
by pruepotter1
Summary: Hermione, Harry y vestuarios del campo de quidditch... ¿hace falta decir más?


Bueno, esto ha salido de un desafio impuesto en LPDF para inaugurar la nueva seccion lemon... lo he intentado. _A LEER! (los comentarios abajo)_

* * *

**ESTA EN EL AIRE...**

_La poción "excitateur" consta de una formula sumamente sencilla. Basta con mezclar raíz de jengibre, polvo de dragón y pelo de acromántula picado en porciones de 3 por 2 a fuego lento durante tres minutos en un caldero de 5 milímetros de grosor con una base de aceite perfumado (previamente calentado hasta su punto de ebullición). La rapidez de su elaboración dista mucho de los resultados, ya que la probabilidad de que surta efecto al ser inhalada es solo del 10 porciento,según una encuesta realizada en los laboratorios del ministerio. La causa de tal desastroso porcentaje se debe a las relativas condiciones optimas del sujeto expuesto pues, el "excitateur", solo afecta más de lo habitual a aquellos que, en el momento de la exposición, ya están de alguna manera exaltados o excitados..._

_"El campo de quidditch se alzaba magistralmente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts..."_ Desde el interior de su cabaña, Hagrid observaba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea con aire pensativo, tenia tantas cosas que hacer... _La modorra empezaba a hacerle efecto..._ era la hora de su siesta¿por qué no echar una cabezadita? Aquello no era tan importante ¿debía ir al director y mostrarle lo que acababa de confiscar a aquella alumna?. Era un hermoso frasco trasparente que le tenia fascinado... en su interior un liquido _violáceo _bailaba con el vaivén de las manos de su actual dueño al pasarla de una a otra con aire ausente. Fang, que se encontraba tumbado sobre la gran alfombra, alzó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana y dio un ladrido devolviendo a Hagrid con brusquedad a la realidad. Con tan mala fortuna que le hizo sobresaltar soltando la pequeña botella.

El frasco cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos... aquel liquido informe se evaporó casi al instante dejando tras de si una neblina de un morado fuerte que poco a poco se fue difuminando con el aire... Hagrid aguantó la respiración y, con una lucidez renovada, abrió enérgicamente tanto la puerta como las ventanas. Dejando escapar, así, la pequeña nube ahora ya casi inapreciable... Un gran estruendo inundó por completo la cabaña, aquello era lo que había llamado la atención de Fang hacia tan solo unos segundos. El griterío provenía, como no, del campo de quidditch... _"Espero que haya marcado Ravenclaw..." _suspiró mirando hacia las gradas. Muchos de los alumnos estaban levantados y vitoreaban al aire... otros gritaban, indignados, improperios y palabras malsonantes. Hagrid, olvidando por completo el motivo por el que se había apresurado a abrir la puerta, quedó nuevamente enredado en sus propias cavilaciones... seria fantástico que,_ por una vez,_ su casa ganara la copa de quidditch... el viento soplaba hacia el oeste, al lugar al que ahora se dirigían sus pensamientos... pero no era Ravenclaw quien jugaba esa tarde por la copa de la victoria...

- HARRY POTTER!- bramó la señora Hooch mientras se dirigía casi a trompicones hacia el joven que acababa de descender de su escoba con violencia.- En todos mis años como moderadora... Jamás! había presenciado un comportamiento tan inadecuado...- estaba roja hasta las orejas y hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma-... ha visto... ¿ha visto el peligro en el que ha puesto a su compañero? PODRIA HABERLE MATADO! ... si hubiera llegado a caer al vacío...

- Lo siento profesora pero... no va a pensar que fue mi culpa ¿verdad?- dijo Harry entre dientes -... EL SE LO HA BUSCADO! No se imagina lo que me ha hecho- Harry respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que señalaba hacia el circulo de gente que se había formado en el centro del campo.

- Cualquier cosa que haya hecho... NADA le da derecho a agredir a un compañero en tales condiciones, indefenso como estaba a quince metro de altitud!

- Pero...- iba a responder él cuando, dando una fuerte bocanada de aire, se atragantó. Tosió con cierta agonía durante unos segundos hasta que sintió que su respiración volvía a ser acompasada. Y después, carraspeando torpemente, trató de hablar de nuevo. Una voz a sus espaldas le obligó a girarse.

- POTTER! ERES UNA MIERDA... - Draco Malfoy se incorporaba con dificultad agarrándose el estomago con las dos manos en un intento por soportar el dolor- ... AHORA ENTIENDO QUE TU ASQUEROSA MADRE SANGRE-SUCIA PREFIRIERA MORIR A SEGUIR UN SOLO DÍA MÁS A TU LADO!- escupió venenosamente con una mirada de profundo odio. Harry cambió su semblante por una mueca casi histérica. Apretó los puños y empezó a caminar en su dirección, acortando la distancia e ignorando a la señora Hooch, quien se negaba tajantemente a que diera un paso más.

- CALLATE MALFOY! Te lo advierto...- pero el Slytherin estaba herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

- ... SEGURO QUE SUPLICÓ AL SEÑOR OSCURO _"OH! Por favor, máteme, MATEMEEE"- _su voz burlona había adoptado los matices de un tono repugnantemente afeminado. Y no hizo falta más, Harry esquivó con rapidez y precisión a todos los que aun se interponían entre ellos y alzando el puño por detrás de su hombro, para coger impulso, se inclinó hacia delante asestándole un golpe en plena nariz. La cabeza del Slytherin rebotó contra el suelo y vio con horror como el ojiverde se disponía a darle una patada... lo habría conseguido, de no ser por la avalancha de gente que se le tiró encima, derribándolo. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo desmesurado, le hervía la sangre y estaba seguro de que habría acabado matándolo..._ si no le hubieran detenido... _Draco Malfoy, aun agitado, se llevó la mano a la nariz empapando los dedos con su propia sangre. Comenzaba a salir a borbotones. Entornó los ojos y se desmayó... _con una ligera sonrisa de petulancia en el rostro._

- EXPULSADO!- bramó de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

- Pero profesora...- reclamó Ron liberando, por fin, al aludido de su agarre.

- ... PERO NADA! EXPULSADO! FUERA DE MI VISTA POTTER!- Harry no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y poniéndose en pie de un salto caminó a grandes zancadas hacia los vestuarios. No aminoró el paso hasta alejarse de la vista de los presentes. Cerró la puerta y se obligó a pensar _"tonto, tonto, tontooo..." _se repetía caminando de un lado al otro de la estancia. Después, recargando todo su peso sobre la taquilla, se deslizó hasta el suelo ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Se había descontrolado sin saber muy bien como, estaba extremadamente furioso. El sudor resbalaba por todos los poros de su piel, su cuerpo ardía bajo la pesada túnica... debía relajarse...

Hermione Granger observaba el partido desde la segunda fila de las gradas de Gryffindor. Por eso no es de extrañar que, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo había hecho a escasos metros de distancia, se levantara y caminara con paso raudo y seguro entre sus compañeros (quienes vitoreaban y reían)... Hermione bufó indignada al pasar junto a un grupito de tercero que estaba escenificando su propia parodia de la situación _"eso no está bien, nada bien..." _se dijo. Llegó a las escaleras a trompicones y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se plantó en la esquina del campo. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba en el banquillo, planeando su nueva jugada.

- ¡McLaggen!- bramó la capitana, el aludido se puso en pie de un salto- ¿estas preparado¿has calentado¿puedes jugar?

- Por supuesto- exhaló él con un suspiro de alegría- cuando quieras!- dijo liberándose enérgicamente de la chaqueta con la que se cubría.

- Perfecto!- dijo ella cavilando unos segundos- entonces... entonces TU, Weasley ocuparas el puesto de buscador y McLaggen te sustituirá- Ginny asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le pasaba el bate a su compañero. Hermione buscaba con la mirada a su amigo. Observó el campo con precisión y al no hallarle se acercó al grupo. Tomando a Ron por el brazo le llevó a parte. Este la miraba entre sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Ron¿qué ha pasado¿dónde esta Harry?- preguntó con impaciencia.

- Ahhh, Hermione... tenias que haberlo visto... le ha metido una paliza! Menos mal que lo hemos sujetado porque sino...

- ¿Harry esta bien? Que le ha hecho ese desgraciado?- insistió sin comprender la mueca risueña en el rostro de Ron.

- ¿Malfoy? A ese apestoso se lo han llevado a la enfermería... yo estoy hablando de Harry... la señora Hooch le ha expulsado del campo. Já! Como si ese presuntuoso no se lo hubiera estado buscando.

- ¿Harry¿Ha sido Harry?- preguntó patidifusa. Ron seguía sonriendo.

- Sip!- dijo con orgullo de amigo- le ha dado su merecido...- su rostro se ensombreció de repente- ... estaba como ido.- Hermione no espero más y volviéndose de repente empezó a correr.

- Tengo que irme!- le gritó por encima de las demás voces tratando de hacerse oír. Ron la miraba marchar, perplejo-... SUERTE!- Al verla desaparecer bajo las gradas soltó un bufido que sonaba algo asi como _"mujeres"_ y se acercó a recoger su escoba, el tiempo muerto había acabado.

_"¿Porqué había tenido que llevarse la mochila al partido? El peso de los libros la estaba retrasando..." _La gente trataba de retenerla a toda costa para que les explicara que había pasado... pero Hermione sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que alejarse de allí... debía encontrarlo. Cuando por fin entró en las instalaciones, cerró las pesadas puertas y quedó sumida entre la oscuridad y el renovado silencio. Se dobló y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas trató de controlar su respiración. El corazón bombeaba vehemente contra el pecho... y un cálido torrente se había colado por su garganta... aquello quemaba y no la dejaba respirar con normalidad... después de unos segundos todo pasó. Hermione se incorporó y, a tientas en la oscuridad, se dirigió hacia los vestuarios...

Sus manos extendidas palpaban el aire en busca de cualquier obstáculo que pudiera interponerse en su camino. La luz se filtraba bajo una pequeña rendija al final del pasillo. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí arrastrando los pies... sentía ligeros escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Había dejado atrás su mochila, junto a la entrada _"en el lado derecho..." _debía recordarlo. Con manos temblorosas, y la sangre agolpándose en sus venas, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta después de lo que le parecieron siglos.

El vaho que escapaba de la pequeña abertura se filtraba por sus tobillos ascendiendo lentamente por el interior de su falda, entre los muslos. Esa sensación cálida, como un suave susurro acariciando su piel, la hizo estremecer en la penumbra. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y decisión tratando de huir de la extraña sensación que, en pocos segundos, había recorrido su cuerpo. Si no se hubiera sobresaltado, probablemente, habría medido sus actos antes de introducirse de lleno en la estancia contigua. Una muchacha de su inteligencia era bien capaz de comprender las razones por las que el vaho escapaba de la habitación. _Claro, si no se hubiera sobresaltado... _

El gran contraste entre luz y oscuridad la cegó al instante. El repentino golpe de calor la pilló por sorpresa. Temblaba más que nunca por el fuerte cambio de temperatura y lo único que escuchaba, a parte de su agitada respiración, era el sonido del agua al caer. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz dio un paso más, adentrándose en el lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de si _"lo único que me falta hoy es pillar un resfriado"_ se dijo. El lugar se encontraba vacío _"¿Harry?" _preguntó en un silbido susurrante _"Harry!" _le llamó de nuevo tratando de elevar su tono de voz. Nadie contestó.

Paseó la mirada, con interés, por las instalaciones. Las taquillas de metal se alzaban amenazadoramente a lo largo de las paredes. Los bancos "de madera" postrados ante ellas, mostraban una actitud servil como si, aun siendo objetos inanimados, fueran conscientes de su inferioridad. Cruzó la estancia con la mirada y se detuvo a observar una pared lisa e inmaculada... afortunadamente aquellas amenazantes figuras no habían podido imponerse sobre esa pequeña zona, allí su horrible presencia pasaba totalmente inadvertida. Un único banco reposaba tranquila y apaciblemente en la esquina. Su ocupación era bien sencilla: sostener una toalla y un revoltijo de ropa que descansaban semienredados sobre él.

Hermione dio un traspiés y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Acababa de darse cuenta de que, lo que había creído parte de pared difuminada por el vaho, no era más que la entrada a otra parte del vestuario. _"Las duchas!" _exclamó tapándose la boca con las manos para acallar el sonido de su voz. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su enmarañado cabello hasta la frente y poco a poco fue descendiendo. Ahora todas las piezas del puzzle encajaban: el vaho, el calor sofocante, el sonido del agua al caer y la ausencia de su amigo. Con horror descubrió que el sonido del agua era diferente al de hacia unos instantes. Ya no caía limpiamente sobre el pavimento, ahora rebotaba sobre algo, un cuerpo... _el cuerpo de Harry_. Con una creciente agitación se llevó la mano al cuello desabrochándose los primeros botones de la blusa, le costaba respirar.

Por una milésima de segundo estuvo tentada de dar la vuelta y salir por donde había entrado pero, una voz en su cabeza suplicaba por lo contrario. Nunca, en su vida, había estado en una situación semejante. Hacia tiempo que en ella había despertado cierto instinto que no podía controlar. Sentía curiosidad por el cuerpo masculino y tener la certeza de no ser descubierta era demasiado tentador. Fuera el partido seguiría al menos media hora más. Había que reconocer que Ginny no era tan buena buscadora como Harry... Malfoy estaba en la enfermería... era un partido de sustitutos, les iba a costar mucho encontrar la preciada snitch. Se acercó, lentamente, al banco y se sentó... el sudor recorría cada fibra de su ser y una ardiente llamarada se estaba prendiendo en su interior- Por otra parte, Harry era su mejor amigo- se reprendió. El estridente sonido del agua al caer no la dejaba pensar. Alargó la mano hasta la ropa revuelta y llevó la camisa hasta rozar su pequeña nariz, impregnándose de su penetrante aroma _"no estaría bien..."_ se dijo doblando con aire ausente la prenda. Después hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y los calcetines _"... que descuidado, mira que revolver así la ropa limpia..."_ suspiró mirando por encima de su hombro, hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel sugerente sonido.

_"Me voy!" _se dijo levantándose enérgicamente, tras haber plegado y agrupado con delicadeza la ropa sobre el banco. Hacia tanto calor! Empezó a caminar pesadamente cuando la voz en su cabeza volvió a invadirla, silenciando, de un plumazo, el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. _"¿Que importa por echar una ojeada?... solo un vistazo rápido, nada morboso... solo por saber..." _se justificó interiormente. Hermione recorrió el camino silenciosamente y apoyando el cuerpo sobre la fría pared asomó la punta de la nariz. Dio un respingo y se replegó tras la seguridad del otro lado.

Harry estaba en la ultima ducha de la fila... el corazón le latía aceleradamente y temió que de un momento a otro se le saliera del pecho. La adrenalina empezaba a recorrerle en las venas. Inconscientemente se desabrochó el siguiente botón de la blusa, dejando entrever un sujetador negro de encaje que su madre le había regalado por navidad. El soporífero calor no ayudaba. Llevando su mano contra el pecho suspiró profundamente. Ver lo que se dice ver, no había visto mucho... apenas una sombra borrosa antes de ocultarse para no ser descubierta. Pero por ínfimo que hubiera sido, aquello le había abierto las puertas a nuevas sensaciones que jamás creyó posibles. Un escalofrió placentero se había adueñado de su bajo vientre. Incitándola, empujándola a ese abismo de perversión... ahora necesitaba más.

Con mucho menos recelo que la vez anterior, pues sabia que el muchacho no podía verla, Hermione se asomó nuevamente. Se le cortó la respiración. El agua caía cálida y cruelmente sobre el cuerpo desnudo de aquel que, encerrado en sus propias cavilaciones, le permitía total acceso a los rincones más ocultos. Hermione se sentía extrañamente culpable pero a la vez... aquella imagen era tan _"sensual". _Harry con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, esparcía el jabón por su pelo, los dedos enredándose, masajeando cada rincón de su cuero cabelludo. Siguiendo una sinfonía constante y natural... _como ese cervatillo que minutos después de ser alumbrado se pone, sin ayuda de nadie, en pie para empezar su nueva vida..._ así era como, en un acto totalmente inconsciente, Harry removía su cabello una y otra vez... las manos compartiendo el placer de introducirse mecánicamente hasta la raíz... ahora tu, ahora yo... a intervalos cada vez más rápidos y brutales. Ahondando, tratando de traspasar la piel para alcanzar la esencia misma de sus pensamientos... y así una vez tras otra. Su cuerpo, desnudo, se movía al compás de esa danza improvisada en la más intima de las ceremonias. Las gotas de agua resbalaban como un torrente por sus ojos cerrados. Desaparecían entre su pelo unos instantes para, después, abrirse paso a raudales por la ancha espalda, deslizándose sin control por las nalgas y las piernas hasta terminar perdiéndose en la oscura alcantarilla.

A Hermione, que nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan intima con nadie, aquella escena le resulto increíble... _como sacada de una novela!... _el vapor de agua enredándose alrededor del cuerpo. La idea de formar parte de aquel hermoso cuadro, junto a él, desnudos piel contra piel... haciéndose una. ¿Quién decía que el muchacho que estaba observando era el mismo chico delgaducho y con cierto aire enfermizo al que ella consideraba su mejor amigo¿Había tan gran diferencia entre el Harry desnudo y el Harry vestido? Si, la había... y Hermione era testigo de ello.

De repente Harry se volvió, con soltura y tranquilidad, de espaldas a la pared y al fin la chica pudo verle en todo su esplendor. _"que no abra los ojos, que no mire hacia aquí"_ clamaba al cielo por que alguien allá arriba escuchara su ruego _"... aun no..." _Los brazos de Harry parecían ahora más sólidos y fuertes que nunca, como si con solo desearlo pudieran cargar con todo el peso del mundo... su torso desnudo y el agua resbalando hacia abajo... _siempre hacia abajo_. Incitándola, llamando desde lejos a que se acercara y siguiera con sus manos el mismo recorrido que esas gotas egoístas surcaban ininterrumpidamente. Más abajo... _"Oh Dios!" _Hermione sintió una sacudida que palpitaba sin control en una zona que nunca antes había sentido. Le temblaban las piernas, acababa de perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Trató de apartar la vista, pero algo en su interior se negaba rotundamente... estaba hechizada por aquel cuerpo que se movía al compás del agua... por las manos que enjabonaban, con extrema familiaridad, aquellas partes que le eran tan desconocidas... por la excesiva atención y delicadeza que el hombre gastó en acariciarse la entrepierna y por la fantástica reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, inconsciente de aquella mirada que le acechaba... _"el instinto..." _se dijo ella extasiada _"Si le tocas aquí..." recordó haber escuchado en una película "Asombroso!" Había exclamado la protagonista al ver la reacción al pequeño contacto._ Y no era para menos_ "esto..." _se dijo Hermione _"... es realmente asombroso!". _

Deseaba poder deshacerse de su escondite y adueñarse de la pequeña esponja. Ver lo que era capaz de conseguir y continuar, después, con sus propias manos. Suavemente, de arriba abajo y nuevamente hacia arriba... acompasada por la agitada respiración de él. Sus jadeos y los susurros desesperados porque no se detuviera. Cobijar su sexo entre los dedos y arrancarle las palabras que siempre deseó escuchar. Su voz quebrada y su respiración agitada... _como ahora la de la joven... _Hermione se sobresaltó de repente al darse cuenta de que su pubis estaba, cálidamente, empapado... se sintió repentinamente avergonzada por la situación. Pero ahora en su mente solo había una idea, y era la necesidad imperiosa de saciar sus ansias. Hacia muchísimo calor y Hermione tenia la ligera sospecha de que aquello que colgaba, _semierecto,_ entre las piernas de Harry tenia la culpa.

Se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. Cerró los ojos abandonándose al placer que la embargaba. _Había agua por todas partes_, agua en sus sueños y también en su vida... agua en sus más profundos deseos y fantasías... _el agua lo era todo_. Hermione creyó que perdería la conciencia de un momento a otro. _Su interior se agitaba con un torbellino cruel e incesante. _El agua rebosaba vida... niños saltando sobre los charcos en días de lluvia, ríos dando de beber a grandes extensiones de tierras... un baño relajante en la sala de los prefectos, la espuma acariciándola donde ningún hombre la había tocado nunca... dos cuerpos entrelazados besándose _bajo la lluvia_... amantes furtivos escondiéndose al amparo de una cascada... jugando y riendo bajo el agua, tocándose, escrutándose, conociéndose... unas manos abriéndose paso hacia el placer más extremo...

_Necesitaba hielo, hielo para sofocar el tormentoso verano de su cuerpo... _Una mano varonil resbalando un cubito helado sobre su ardiente piel, la frente, la punta de la nariz... derritiéndose en su camino por los labios... llegando al cuello y perdiéndose en el interior de su escote. Aquella mano, de su recién adquirida fantasía, seguía acariciando sobre sus pechos mucho después de que el cubito acabara de deshacerse... Hermione se llevó una mano inconsciente sobre los pechos y masajeó sus endurecidos pezones... necesitaba saciar sus ansias. Él, _Harry,_ había sido el culpable de todo aquello... _debía resarcirla de alguna manera... _Abrió los ojos de repente y le dirigió una mirada lasciva y ardiente. El muchacho, ajeno a las sensaciones que había provocado, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Hermione estaba realmente empapada... se imaginaba caminando hacia él y besándole. Enredando sus lenguas en una batalla sin fin por la posesión de la otra... y después, todo se volvia algo confuso... _ella a horcajadas sobre Harry _entre jadeos y suspiros prolongados, el sudor recorriendo ambos cuerpos, las manos moviéndose libremente, sus labios devorandola sin compasión... y la certeza absoluta,_ sin saber muy bien como,_ de que aquello aplacaría las ansias que habían despertado en su interior.

De repente, el sonido del agua cesó y ese fue el detonante que el cerebro de la chica había estado esperando para ponerse, nuevamente, en funcionamiento... agitada y descompuesta se echó a un lado justo a tiempo para que Harry no la viera. Salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo y, cuando se sintió segura, paró tratando de recuperar la compostura... todo un imposible! Había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre Harry... Pero ¿qué había hecho? _"Jamás podré volver a mirarle a la cara"._ Ahora tenia frió, estaba sola en aquel corredor oscuro... el sudor se congelaba con asombrosa rapidez sobre su piel y la ropa estaba chopada. Alguien abrió las grandes puertas metálicas y el griterio proviniente del exterior la ensordeció. Los primeros jugadores entraban a cambiarse...

Al parecer habían ganado _"Ginny no es tan patosa, después de todo" _se dijo mientras se apresuraba a abrochar los botones de su blusa al tiempo que se alisaba, mecanicamente, la falda. Los chicos empezarian a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba de un momento a otro... _si la veian tan descompuesta... _¡Que vergüenza! En unos segundos se obligó a tomar aire y recuperar algo de cordura y, cuando se sintió segura de no levantar sospechas, salió a la luz acercandose a la puerta para recoger la pesada mochila. Ron la abordó en cuanto la vio_ "¡HEMOS GANADO HERMIONE, HEMOS GANAAAAAAADO!" _Canturreó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, alzándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo. A Hermione se le revolvió el estomago y tuvo que aguantar una arcada. Se deshizo del abrazo lo más rápidamente que pudo y le felicitó efusivamente por la gran victoria. Después caminó torpemente hacia los terrenos del castillo, esquivando la avalancha de preguntas sobre su salud física y mental. Ron simplemente se había preocupado al ver la mala cara que traía, ella lo sabia. Pero ahora necesitaba estar sola, darse un buen baño y tomar una aspirina... _o dos._

No es necesario decir que Harry se extrañó sobremanera al ver su ropa limpia perfectamente doblada sobre aquel banco... tampoco que cuando minutos después llegó Ron preguntando si había discutido con Hermione, él respondiera con una negativa confusa... _más aun_ cuando el pelirrojo le comentó que ella había entrado inmediatamente después que Harry y que apenas ahora estaba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor. Obviamente el chico ató algunos cabos y, cuando al día siguiente, Hermione amaneció en la sala común con un horrible resfriado... bueno, el muchacho no pudo evitar que una sonrisa juguetona perfilara sus labios. Aquel día Harry inventó un nuevo juego: _"Atormentar a Hermione"... _puede que al final acabara haciéndola confesar y entonces...

... ¿Para que decir más? Esa es_, ya,_ otra historia... Lo que si diré es que a partir de aquel día Hermione no volvió a ser,_ exactamente,_ la misma... Él hombre que la recorría en sus fantasías más inconfesables tenia,_ ahora_, una cara... nunca más seria alguien abstracto y sin definir. A partir de aquella tarde siempre que evocara esos recuerdos escondidos,_ los primeros,_ la chica miraría a aquel hombre fijamente y se perdería en sus profundos ojos verdes...

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Oh Dios! Juro que creí que jamás iba a terminarlo... solo yo soy capaz de enredarme en un argumento tan enrevesado y tratar de salir airosa... ¿el resultado? Juzguen ustedes mismos! El argumento, para mi gusto, excesivamente largo. Pido clemencia... es el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida (y probablemente el ultimo) me ha costado sudor y lagrimas... 

Esta dedicado a _Neni_ y _Netzach _que, cada una a su modo, me han ayudado a atar todos los cabos sueltos (aunque las dos se han negado a leer el resultado final por no "interferir") a _billiwig _que, basicamente, me ha incitado a terminar y subirlo... ohhh! y, porsupuesto, a _florchis_ por darme la idea cumbre de toda la historia, fué cierto suceso ocurrido el viernes pasado jejejeje... y porque, basicamente, ninguna de las cuatro tenemos conducta! jajajajajaja... en serio, tomatazos NO, que me muero de la vergüenza.

**N. DE AUTORA 2:** Escribir un lemon es sumamente dificil... todo va más rapido de lo que crees en tu cabecita de autora ... hay q releer mil veces y nunca esta del todo terminado. Se que, pese a mis intentos, este va más rapido de lo que yo habria deseado pero... francamente! la cosa me supera ... Esta tarde juraba que era lo peor que habia escrito en mi existencia... ahora me siento orgullosa de haberlo terminado. Ha sido una grata experiencia... _Y ¿quien sabe? puede que me anime y escriba esa continuación... todo depende de si os ha gustado la historia._

**Si habeis llegado hasta aqui no será demasiado pedir que dejeis un mensaje antes de marcharos... ya sabeis q criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas jejejeje...**

_... hasta la proxima, pruepotter..._


End file.
